The present invention relates to a rolling mill, a gap-removing apparatus for a roll bearing box, a rolling method, a modifying method for a rolling mill, and hot finish tandem rolling equipment.
In a rolling mill, a clearance is provided between a roll bearing box and a housing or a block in order to facilitate a roll exchange work, and the clearance is gradually enlarged due to sliding wear at the time of roll exchange or the like. A gap is generated due to the clearance in a horizontal direction at the roll bearing box during rolling.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-108202 discloses a method of stabilizing the position of a work roll in which a support member integral with an intermediate roll bearing box is provided with a cylinder for pushing a work roll bearing box at a work roll axis level and a cylinder for pushing the housing side, thereby removing the clearances in the horizontal direction of each of bearing boxes. However, combined use of the system with a bending cylinder is not taken into consideration.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 61-129208 describes a technique in which a bending cylinder and a gap-removing cylinder are provided. However, a reduction in size of the equipment, bending capability and gap-removing capability are not taken into account.
It is an object of the present invention to remove gaps at roll bearing boxes in a rolling mill, without enlarging the equipment in size.
The present invention is characterized in that there are provided roll bearing boxes for rotatably supporting a work roll in a housing, a first pushing device for giving a balancing force or a bender force in the vertical direction to the work roll through the roll bearing boxes, and a second pushing device for giving to the roll bearing boxes a pushing force in a direction orthogonal to the work roll axis in a horizontal plane, and the first pushing device and the second pushing device are disposed to be offset from each other in the work roll axis direction.
In addition, the present invention is characterized in that the second pushing device is disposed between a plurality of the first pushing devices as viewed along the work roll axis direction.